What Happens in Paris, Stays in Paris
by starshine.taylor
Summary: Another Tag to Jet Lag, which was an amazing episode. Tiva, nice and fluffy. One shot. Please read and review!


**A/N: This is THE missing scene from Jet Lag. It was amazing, I wish we knew exactly what happened :) Regardless, it was an awesome episode.**

**I hope you like :) **

**

* * *

**

"There's only one room." Tony announced as he handed Ziva the extra key to the door. "We're room number 314."

"I do not care. I am just ready to hit the rack." Ziva said, yawning.

"Sack." Tony corrected automatically, grabbing his and Ziva's bag, throwing them over his shoulder.

"That too." Ziva muttered, trying to take her bag from Tony.

Tony smacked her hand away as they got into the elevator. "My nannies raised me a gentleman." He said.

Ziva raised an eyebrow but didn't challenge him as they rode the elevator up to their room. They only sounds being made was by one of them yawning.

When they opened the door to their room, they stood frozen in the doorway.

"There is one bed." Ziva pointed out.

"There isn't a couch." Tony said.

"We will have to share the bed, if you can handle that Tony." Ziva teased.

"The room is so small." He whined.

"I have seen smaller." Ziva said, walking into the room and flopping down on the bed. Tony followed her into the room and dropped their bags on the little chair in the corner.

Tony switched on the TV and was disappointed to find all the channels in French. He snarled his nose. "Might as well be no TV." He muttered.

"We do not need it, Tony." Ziva said. "We are only here to sleep."

"At least there's a balcony." Tony said, ignoring Ziva as he opened the doors to the balcony and looking at the view. "You can see the Eiffel Tower from here. Ziva come look!"

When Ziva didn't answer, he walked back into the room only to find it empty of Ziva. He heard the shower running in the bathroom and flopped down on the bed. He closed his eyes, waiting for Ziva to finish. When the water finally turned off, he opened his eyes a little, just in time to see Ziva coming out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped securely around her. Her hair hung down her back in wet curls, she felt his eyes on her and turned around.

"Like something you see?" She teased, rummaging around in her bag.

"Uh, sure do Zee-vah." He said, getting off the bed to claim the bathroom for himself.

He took a quick shower, just long enough to get clean, and wrapped a towel around his waist. He stepped out of the bathroom to see Ziva laying across the bed in a thin cami and a pair of shorts, reading a novel. She looked up at his entrance into the room, then looked back down at her book. Tony laughed as he saw the title of the book, Deep Six. Ziva looked up at the sound of his laughter, and looked him over.

"Like something you see?" He mimicked her earlier words.

"It is alright." Ziva commented, looking back down at the book.

Tony laid down on the bed next to her. "I'm exhausted!"

"Get dressed, Tony." Ziva scowled.

When he didn't move, Ziva pushed his shoulder. "Now."

"Does my being half naked bother you, Zi."

Ziva snorted. Tony sat up and leaned closer into Ziva. "Are you telling me that you don't like this?" Tony asked, motioning to his body.

Ziva instantly leaned in closer to Tony. "I have seen worse." Ziva admitted. "I have also seen better." She gently smacked the side of his face, a smile turning up the corner of her lips.

"Oh come on! I've been running and working out. I look great!"

"I have noticed." Ziva admitted.

"I'm doing it for you ya know." He said, smiling. "That way if we ever get into a fight, you won't win so easily. Ya know, the whole 'one punch thing', I'll be more of a challenge."

He locked eyes with Ziva, both of them remembering that horrible day in Tel Aviv. They were silent for a moment. "I'm sorry." Tony said, hating that he was so tired and couldn't control what he was saying. He was just saying anything that came to mind, and cursed himself, realizing how dangerous that could be.

Ziva pursed her lips. "About what I said-"

"Don't worry about it." Tony interrupted, waving his hand in the air.

Ziva gave him a small smile, and Tony leaned in closer. "About what I said-" he said, placing a hand on Ziva's hip. His fingers gently lifted her shirt, just a little, and he traced the scars there. "I meant what I said that day, Ziva."

Ziva didn't have to ask what day he meant. His words echoed clearly in her mind.

_'Couldn't live without ya I guess.'_

As his fingers gently traced her scares, she sucked in a breath. Other than Gibbs, Tony was the only person that knew everything that happened to her in Somalia.

"I know." Ziva whispered, realizing just how close Tony was. Their foreheads were touching, and their lips were only a fraction away from connecting as well. Ziva looked away. "It is getting late..."

"Ziva." Tony murmured, putting a finger under her chin and forcing her to look at him. "I can't live without you."

As soon as she looked into his eyes, he leaned in, kissing her gently on the lips.

"Tony." Ziva warned, pulling back. "There are rules against this."

"It's Paris, Ziva." Tony whined, leaning in closer to Ziva. "The city of love and lights. Of Jenny and Gibbs. It's inevitable."

"You are too sleepy Tony and you are not making any sense." She found herself leaning in closer, despite her words. "We cannot do this."

Tony didn't listen to her, but kissed her again. This kiss wasn't gently. It was passionate. Ziva put her arms around Tony's neck, playing with her hair. His hands traveling up her body, quickly getting rid of her shirt. The next thing she knew her shorts and his towel were on the floor. Later that night, with Ziva's head resting on his chest, Tony played with her hair. Something that she would never let him do if she were awake. He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead.

* * *

There you go :) Nice and fluffy!  
-Tay


End file.
